


I'll be there always

by ofabrasax



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Best Friends, Family Feels, Gen, Jupiter Ascending Fic Challenge, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofabrasax/pseuds/ofabrasax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jupiter starts acting odd talking to the air around her ninth birthday.</p><p> </p><p>FYJA note: flashback too coincidental not to publish for challenge LOL</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be there always

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Made stand alone. From story of how Max & Aleska meet fall in love and the reasons all those crazy things happened in the movie. see end notes.

I’ll be there always

Aleska thought it was odd that last week when she asked Jupiter what she wanted for her ninth birthday Jupiter answered to clean the LaClear’s house. Since her daughter’s body started maturing Jupiter has been acting strange for sometimes she catches her talking to the air. When Aleska asks Jupiter who is she talking to, Jupiter becomes mute and no one can get her to speak up reminding the family of when Jupiter was a toddler.

Nino and Aleska clean that house weekly for it’s the only house that pays her per hour and they don’t have to give a cut to cousin Vassily. Except for once a month her sister Nino attends an exclusive club meeting and Jupiter tags along to help her mom.

Jupiter insisted that it had to be on her birthing day. The eccentric owner, a single mother who is extremely protective of her twelve year old daughter, did not care and allowed Aleska to change that cleaning day from Moon-day to Thor’s-day (Jupiter-day).

Ever since they met by mistake when Jupiter was six and Camilla was nine they have been writing on a secret journal that aunt Nino carries back and forth for them. The girls practice writing to each other in English and later on they started using Russian, Hebrew, and Spanish as they learned those languages; Jupiter from aunt Nino and Camilla from tutors.

While their interest in the universe brought them together, it was their comradery in finally finding another being that felt alone in the multitude of people as if they didn’t belong for at two years old Jupiter spoke in sentences of things she felt and saw. Whereas others were horrified at what Jupiter said Camilla wanted to understand.

When Jupiter was younger she thought of herself as a beautiful swan that the ducks, regular people, couldn’t understand but as she saw how the world treated her and her family she felt as if the regular people were swans and she was really the ugly duck. Her friend Camilla makes Jupiter feel like a royal peahen with male peacock feathers so Jupiter is hoping she has studied enough and is smart enough for Camilla’s mother to let them be friends.

Camilla adores Jupiter for she always wanted a sister or maybe because it’s the only rebellion that her mother hasn’t stopped because she hasn’t caught them. Jupiter used to write about how she saw the world differently, of how she could tell if people were lying, and how all the levels in our universe work but as she has grown Camilla has noticed that Jupiter is losing herself and starting to become like the average population. So when Jupiter comes up with a plan to get Camilla’s mother Havah to let them be friends, Camilla put all her free time and effort into the unconventional plan Jupiter had concocted.

As soon as Aleska opened the door to Camilla’s house Jupiter ran upstairs to the attic a study room and Aleska followed.

“You’re here! Is your tutor going to get in trouble?” Jupiter shouted for joy at seeing Camilla in person one extra day this month.

“I am smarter than the average bear,” Camilla said trying to be funny as they embraced each other and answered, “This tutor has had plenty of altercations with mother. She will be fine for she’s one of us!”

Disbelieving Jupiter asked, “What?! Did your mom finally let you watch cartoons?”

Camilla beamed, “When I finish early Thursday’s tutor lets me watch her childhood favorites.” She turned her head to Aleska and added, “Thank you, Mother Joves,” as she curtsied.

Jupiter laughed at Camilla’s and her mom’s antics and as usual Aleska corrected Camilla in Russian, “No I am a proud Bolotnikov.”

And Camilla replies back in Spanish, “Your mtDNA is dangerous… Ready for the uprising?”

Aleska replies in broken English, “Me? Oh no… I clean. Me clean good.” She laughs at herself for she has played with ignorant people which includes Camilla’s mother.

The girls pretend they are going to stay out of trouble. Camilla mostly carnivore is coming around to Jupiter’s views brings out a raw vegan cashew triple berry frozen birthday cake with three bee shaped edible beeswax candles singing Jupiter’s Song that Max created for Jupiter before she was born, “… There are those who will tell you you’re wrong,” and Aleska holding back tears started to sing too.

“They will try to silence your song.  
But right here is where you belong  
So don’t search anymore

Though the world may try to define you  
It can’t take the light that’s inside you  
So don’t you dare try to hide  
Let your fears fade away.

You are the dawn of a new day that’s waking  
A masterpiece still in the making  
The blue in an ocean of grey  
You are right where you need to be  
Poised to inspire and to succeed  
You’ll look back and you’ll realize it one day”  
Wanderer’s Lullaby by Adriana Figueroa ‘adrisaurus’

Aleska sometimes catches Nino singing it at night after she thinks they’re asleep even though she forbid Nino to sing it. She lets Nino teach Jupiter practical things and tries to get her to stop Nino teaching Jupiter the fantasy world Max lived in. Now she’s going to have to explain things to Jupiter she wasn’t ready to discuss and she didn’t think Jupiter is ready.

Jupiter feeling odd but has learned through the years to ignore such feelings thanked her friend, they ate some berry cake, and feeling anxious to start the plan somewhat but not really asked her mom, “First we’ll clean the windows, windowsills, and shades when finished we would like to have quiet time to meditate.”

Aleska replied, “I’ll take care of it all for today is your birthday,” but thought it odd for the chatterboxes to be quiet but from the few journal excerpts Nino has shown her of the girls discussing when life begins and that rocks are conscious but asleep; she knew her daughter and friend are extraordinary yes that’s the way she tries to think of it instead of bizarre for Max was just as wacky. Leaving the room Aleska smiles in pain as she remembers the fond memories.

Jupiter states, “Your mom should be here soon and we have to leave out the window exactly five minutes after she closes the front door.”

Camilla concerned for she knew the plan at escaping through the window but not that she had to do it while her mother was home, “She never gets out of work early not even for emergencies and you say she will today? How?”

“Yes for I’m learning to trust the world again. It doesn’t matter just be brave,” Jupiter held Camilla’s hand as they into Camilla’s bedroom on the second floor facing the front of the house.

As soon as they look out the window there Havah was pulling up the driveway. Jupiter was excited but Camilla was not for she thought the confrontation was going to take place at Jupiter’s house or on neutral ground.

By the time Havah open the front door the friends had the bed sheets that Camilla had premade into rope with many knots for easy climbing down securely tied and ready to be used as they started their countdown.

Havah put her purse down and took out the GPS tracking device to check one more time her daughter’s location. It beeped during work letting her know that her daughter went out of bounds today being miles away; for on Monday her tutor is next door. Aleska came downstairs to stall her.

The friends walked a block to find the private car Camilla’s tutor ordered was there and opened a sign that said Jupiter which Camilla thought it odd but Jupiter beamed and ran towards the car. The lady driver opened the back door and Jupiter saw her eyes glow yellow for a moment and asked Camilla if she saw it. Camilla didn’t see it.

In the middle of Camilla saying Jupiter’s address, Jupiter stopped her saying that they needed to make one stop first and that they had to be there at a specific time.

Jupiter asked if on the way there is a local Ice Cream Shoppe with a planet Saturn on a cone.

Camilla commented, “I thought we were going straight to your house?”

Jupiter replied, “My spirit guide said to tell you afterwards.”

“What?! Didn’t aunt Nino warn you not to talk to them? The price is too high and it isn’t money.” Camilla was more irritated than scared.

“He’s only at home and knows a lot about all of us… I’ll tell you all about it later. I know you’ll be able to hear him too. You trust me.” Jupiter confidently said.

Sighing Camilla replied, “Yes. There’s only one of you in the universe…” then laughing, “but so is everyone else”

They made it to the ice cream shop in perfect time. Jupiter was thrilled that reality was just like her vision. A three dimensional sculpture of an ice cream cone with a blue green Saturn planet as the scoop was on top of the building, white art deco futuristic patio sets that the umbrellas had neat looking solar panels with light blue stars, and the store front view was covered in a wrap that emulated an arm of the milky way galaxy.

The three Jupiter, Camilla and the lady driver for Jupiter invited her also, walked in and Jupiter acting like her old self walked straight to the counter stating excitedly in an entitled tone, “Today is my birthday!”

Amused the lady at the counter laughed and that interaction disturbed the only patrons in the store. The C.E.O. of Kepler Industries discussing a private project with their employee stood up for no one should be here at this time. Seeing and recognizing Jupiter, the CEO kneeled down so Jupiter could look down and told her, “Katrina Kepler of Kepler Industries. So today is your birthday. Do you know that the Queen of the Universe’s birthday is also today?”

Jupiter bowed her head as her spirit guide told her and said, “It is an honor to meet you Lady Kepler. My name is Jupiter Jones this is my best friend Camilla LaClear and our chaperone Ms. Beatrice Apidae. Is there a queen of the universe?”

Lady Kepler answered, “Yes, Our Queen Mother watches over us. And in her honor since this Earth birthday of yours falls on the same day in our Saturn’s day of our queen, have as much as you want and take a cake home to celebrate with your Earth family. Ms. Jupiter may I have a hug?”

“Yes. Thank you so much Lady Kepler,” Jupiter hugged her. Lady Kepler swiped her arm behind Jupiter’s head and was relieved that she didn’t get an identification chip reading for Jupiter wasn’t born in a hospital.

Getting up Lady Katrina said in a serious tone, “Camilla, notify your mother that I have a private matter to discuss with her,” seeing Camilla’s face going pale she added, “It’s a good thing,” winking, “freedom.” But she thought in her mind payback as she and her employee left the shop.

The friends thought it was weird that half of the ice cream flavors were different types of honeys. Jupiter had three scoops clover honey hibiscus, orange blossom honey, and royal jelly. Camilla only had one Buckwheat honey and Beatrice Tupelo honey.

Jupiter commented to Camilla if she saw the counter lady’s eyes glow. Camilla answered no. Then she asked Beatrice directly why her eyes glowed.

Beatrice answered that it’s because she has bee genes and Jupiter thought it was funny. Also she added that it’s better for Jupiter to keep such knowledge to herself for it is rare that humans here can see what’s really in front of them.

Back at Camilla’s house

Aleska confronted Havah over a conversation she heard, the treatment of her own daughter, and why she looked down on her, Nino, and Jupiter.

Havah answered, “That was a misunderstanding on _your_ part of listening in between conversations my Camilla and I have. We are ALL worker bee drones and Camilla can be quite annoying with her questions. I don’t tell you how to raise your daughter so stay away from mine! A simple metaphor, we are elephants in the dessert and your people are blue whales in the oceans. Can a blue whale and an elephant ever be friends? No get out of my way!”

Aleska was furious, “We aren’t animals we are humans the same race and the same family. We are all equal.”

Havah cursed in Orous, “obnoxious Dunlevys and these stupid homo-sapiens!” as she tried to force Aleska to move off the stairs.

Laughing Aleska didn’t let her pass, “Max used that word it means obnoxious and humans, I will take it as a compliment even though it seems you are cursing us.” And then she covered her mouth for she wasn’t supposed to mention Max as Jupiter life depended on her keeping quiet.

“Oh I know who you are and that you see what others can’t. I’m trying to help you and your daughter and you keep throwing her into the fire! Now move before they kill each other,” Havah was losing her patience pushed Aleska out of the way.

“Listen! Jupiter used to scare us as it seemed she was trying to kill herself as a baby but she stopped after meeting your daughter,” Aleska said running up the stairs catching up to Havah.

Crying at seeing her Camilla run away and defy her, “Camilla is an authorized offspring and will be destroyed by the company but your daughter has a private legion to protect her… You don’t understand what you have done.”

Aleska put an arm over Havah and trying to calm her down told her, “They are probably at our house for Jupiter wanted Camilla and Katherine to meet at her birthday party.”

At Bolotnikov family home in the room Jupiter, Aleska and Nino share.

Jupiter asks Camilla, “Do you hear him?”

Camilla scared says, “No I don’t hear him.”

“Oh he says we both will be able to see and hear him after break the seal on you,” Jupiter said excitedly as she made a small cut on her right wrist right on a vein and asked for Camilla’s wrist and that it had to be her right hand wrist. When they joined the wrists the blood still kept flowing dropping on a bowl Jupiter smiled, “see we are sisters.”

Camilla sighed, “Just the same negative O blood that’s why it didn’t cloth. It isn’t magic. It’s science.”

Jupiter took the blood from her wrist and made a funky v on Camilla’s forehead and asked her to do the same thing. They stopped the bleeding with special wraps aunt Nino made. She heard her guide say words in a language that Jupiter didn’t understand but sounded familiar to her and all of the sudden she could see him.

“Papa! It is you Papa!” Jupiter cried in joy and ran to hug him but went through him.

Camilla saw him and more. She wanted to run out of the room but instead yelled for aunt Nino.

In Orous Nino told it was selfish of him to do such a thing to tease her in thought-form and not come physically. And he replied in Orous that with her help only for a moment he will be able to hug his Jupiter that the girls will only remember it as a dream and nothing more. It is to give Jupiter hope and that she’s gathering the three friends she needs to prepare for the tasks ahead.

Nino sat down in the center of the room and in Chinese which Jupiter has yet to learn asked Camilla to sit beside her to meditate and give all her energy temporary to the cord she pointed to connecting to Jupiter and Max.

Max received all the energy through Jupiter and was able to touch his daughter. He hugged her and told her a summary of the story he wrote for her of the Queen Bee, the blue orb, the green dragonfly and the red baby dragon. Then Jupiter asked to dance.

Jupiter carefully stood barefooted on the top of his feet, and felt his large hand grasping hers, the other holding her back and she concentrated fiercely on staying in step with her father. Even though she knew if she ever stepped off the top of his feet his strong arms would pull her back and balance her for she trusted her father. She knew in her heart this was him.

“Did My Queen have fun today?” Max asked his little girl.

“Yes Papa! Thank you. It was the best day ever!” Jupiter replied.

“The universe is full of miracles,” he said then touching her heart, “I’ll be here always,” before he said goodbye.

Their minds wiped Jupiter and Camilla woke up from a pleasant nap. When they came downstairs Havah and Aleska were talking as if they were friends. Katherine couldn’t wait to pull on Jupiter’s ears nine times. Aunt Nino just smiled and winked at them.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Life After Life Chapters 6 to 9 are rated G  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3934930/chapters/9308817
> 
> K - No warnings at FanFiction.net "Universal Language"  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11524545/1/Universal-Language


End file.
